


The Test (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Juice asks for a paternity test





	The Test (Imagine)

You were well aware of the jokes aimed at your boyfriend: you were too good for him, asking if you were blind, if he was sure he was even man enough to impregnate you, etc. But he knew you loved him more than anything and didn’t let their teasing get to him. Or so you thought. Now it all made sense.

He’d been a bit distant, and sometimes a little cold toward you, but when it really counted, he was there for you for whatever you needed. You chalked it up to being nervous about being a father, and thought he’d get over it once he saw his baby boy.

After a day and half of labor, your son was finally in your arms. As the nurses began to check him, Juice turned to one of them.

“Hey, um, could we get a paternity test done?”

The words sucked all the joy right out of you. You looked at him, but he wouldn’t meet your gaze. The nurse turned to you, pity in her eyes, and you nodded your approval. Your baby began to gurgle, drawing your attention back to him, and all your anger left you in an instant.

The following day, everyone came to meet their new, ‘future brother’.

“That is one handsome boy,” Chibs complimented. “Are you sure he’s yours, Lad?” The question brought laughter from everyone, and while you didn’t want to dampen the mood, you couldn’t keep quiet.

“We’ll be getting the paternity results along with our discharge papers,” you smiled sardonically, making the room go quiet.

“What do you mean?” Gemma asked, feeling betrayed. “Who else have you been with?”

“No one,” you replied casually. “but he asked.”

All eyes turned to him then, and he sunk under their weight. There was a knock at the door, and Tara came in with everything, taking a seat beside Jax.

“So, are you ready to go home?” she asked, grinning at your baby.

“Yes, I need to sleep,” you joked, but no one laughed.

“Alright, it’ll just be a few more minutes. Um, do you guys mind stepping out for a bit?” she asked the others. “I need to give them some private information.”

“It’s alright,” you assured. “They know what’s coming.”

“Oh, ok,” she nodded. “Um, Juice, he is your son.”

You saw all the tension leave his body, and he began to grin widely. He got up and strode over to you and the baby, placing a kiss on his head before placing another on your temple.

“Juice?”

“Yeah, Baby?”

“When we get home, I want you to pack your things and leave.”

“What?” If you weren’t incredibly hurt by his suspicion, you’d have felt bad over the horrified look on his face.

“You heard me,” you said coldly. “How long have you been wondering if I’ve been fucking around behind your back? How long have you been thinking so little of me?”

His brothers looked around awkwardly, knowing they had a hand in the collapse of what was supposed to be a new family.

“No, I just… I don’t know!” And he didn’t. He let all the teasing go to his head, and now he was about to lose the love of his life and his son. “I don’t want you to take him from me.”

“Oh, I’m not. You’d better be there for him and spend all the time you can with him. I just want you out of my house. We’re through.” You gathered the papers Tara handed you and your overnight bag. “Gemma, could I trouble you for a lift home?”

“Sure, Baby,” she cooed, pulling you into a one armed hug. “I’ll meet you out in the hall, ok?” When you walked out, she turned to Juice. “You are an idiot,” she spat and left the room.

* * *

 


End file.
